Rebirth
by Jay96
Summary: Jenna Sommers miraculously survived the sacrifice where Klaus Mikaelson killed her. But what changed while she was dead?


**Chapter 1**

I don't know how I survived. The last thing I remember was Klaus Mikaelson shoving a stake in my vampire heart, while my niece Elena screamed for me to, "turn it off" and then I…. died. I died, but yet here I am, breathing, in the same place Klaus murdered me. Opening my eyes was, in some ways, a rebirth for me. Technically, I was dead. I am a vampire, as of last night. And so are my niece Elena Gilbert's boyfriend, Stefan, and his brother, Damon. Still reeling from Elena's confession about the supernatural last night, I decided it was probably best not to stick around the place where I died; twice.

I hadn't grown accustomed to the heightened senses and accelerated running that came with being a vampire in the five minutes before I died. Boy, if I ever got my hands on Klaus, I'd tear his eyes out. Klaus Mikaelson was the "original" vampire, or rather hybrid now, that killed me and this wolf chick last night in order to break his hybrid curse. I had fit the vampire category after he turned me, just to torture Elena. Klaus was what you could call a masochistic and narcissistic bastard. _Oh shit_, I thought as I raced through the forest. Elena could be dead. Pausing in the forest, I had to decide which way would be the fastest to get back to Mystic Falls. I had to ponder the decision for a minute, my mind not being as sharp as it could be, while considering my new speed and decided going through the graveyard would be the quickest.

Making my way through the graveyard was a nostalgic experience. I was reminded of when we buried my sister and brother-in-law, only about a year ago. When I was dying, the only thing that got me through it was the thought of seeing my sister, Miranda, again. I wasn't sure if there was any life, or anything, beyond death, but I hoped if there was, that Miranda and Grayson had found peace. It took me a few seconds to run through the graveyard before deciding to go back. Trying not to disturb any resting places, I ran around graves and jumped (with intense speed and strength) over headstones. When I arrived, I was taken aback. Slowly, I kneeled before the headstone and wiped it off with my jacket. It read, "_Rest in Peace, Jenna Sommers 1980-2010, Beloved_ _aunt_." _That's not possible_, I thought. How could I already have a grave and headstone after one night? My mind was swirling. On top of believing I had just died the night before, I had a grave with moss on the headstone and the entire time I was dead between when I 'woke up' was a blur. Incredulously, I stalked off, taking my time on the way to the Gilbert house, my old home.

It was night in Mystic Falls now. Walking past the Mystic Grill was an interesting experience, but I hadn't seen anyone I'd known. Still feeling shell-shocked from seeing my own grave, I decided to walk back to town, instead of using my increased speed. Having time to reflect had been satisfying, but also frustrating. Where had I gone when I died? How long had I been "dead"? Suddenly, I paused in the street. My hearing was still fuzzy, but I'd definitely heard footsteps and seen a shadow. Looking around, I saw nothing but the empty streets of Mystic Falls, but I knew someone was there. Channeling all my strength into my speed, I took off down the road. Going back to the house would have to wait; I couldn't put Elena and Jeremy in danger. After a minute or two, my legs were practically moving themselves, so I turned my head to look behind me. A shadowy figure was chasing after me, going even faster than I was. Determined not to be caught, I took advantage of my knowledge of Mystic Falls. I ran behind the Mystic Grill after taking a few twisty turns behind and inside several buildings, trying to lose them. I'd prolonged the inevitable by giving myself just a few extra minutes to get away. I knew the only way I'd be able to hide was inside the grill. There was no shadowy figure as I entered through the backdoor, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I'd have to blend in. Checking myself over, I knew I'd never blend. My jacket was covered in dirt and blood, with a few holes in it. My blouse had a hole the size of a stake in the middle and my jeans were splattered with blood, not just from me, but from that werewolf girl Klaus sacrificed as well.

Walking to the back room, I tried to find some clothes to steal from the employees. With my profound vampire strength, I ripped off the doors to the lockers, but found nothing except men's clothing, but that would make me stand out even more. I decided to go into the bathroom instead, and try and wash my clothes a bit. It wouldn't do much, but I hoped it'd be enough to conceal in the dark. I grabbed a paper towel and started scrubbing. My face first, then my blouse, I threw my jacket away and then started on my jeans. The blood was hardly coming out, but I kept scrubbing as fast as I could until the door opened. Quickly, I shifted my weight to run, but I saw no one. "Hello?" I yelled. "Is anybody there?" A stall door slammed shut. Shifting my weight to my right foot, I started to back away toward the door. "Hello?" I asked again. No response. Once the bathroom door was a few feet away, I turned to run out. Faintly, I saw a figure with long hair move out of the corner of my eye and felt my head get slammed against the door. I blacked out.

Groggily, I opened my eyes. It took awhile until they adjusted, but I knew where I was. This was Mystic Falls High School. I sat up, getting ready to run before I was thrown to the ground again. "Hello, Aunt Jenna." The female voice snarled. That voice was so familiar. "Elena?" I whispered. The girl in front of me was Elena. She had curled her hair and got a new haircut, but it was Elena. Faintly, I remembered something from that night I died. When I woke up as a vampire, I remembered when Elena told me to stab myself in the stomach. But why would she do that? More and more came back to me and suddenly, everything clicked. "Katherine Pierce." I replied.

"Look who's figured it out," she said, ruthlessly. "Why did you chase me?" I asked. None of this made sense. I'd done nothing to Katherine, if anyone should be pissed, it should be me. "You're supposed to be dead." She smirked. "Can you tell me why you're not?" Breathlessly, I filled her in. I didn't explain everything, like having no memory or not knowing where everyone else was, I just told her simple answers to her simple questions. Katherine's expression hardly changed as I explained how I remembered dying and then waking up, not knowing exactly how long it had been. After I finished, she just stood there for a while, pondering, "So you don't know anything that's happened since you died, Jenna?" she asked, with an undertone of something I couldn't quite place my finger on. "No," I muttered. Watching her face in that moment was almost like watching the entire plot of a movie. I saw her figure something out and it frightened me. "Perhaps that's a good thing," she said as she slammed my head into the ground.


End file.
